The Key
by poma14
Summary: A stranger's visit to Downton Abbey may finally provide Anna with the evidence to make the case against Bates crumble. One-shot story basically written to end this ridiculous prison saga and FREE BATES! Epilogue is up: Happiness alert. . .John and Anna reunited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since Fellowes seems content to have Bates hangout in jail mending flour sacks and playing contraband hide and seek for all of series 3, I took it upon myself to provide an exit strategy for this ridiculous plot line. Is this a likely scenario? No. Is it better than what Fellowes might come up with to free Bates? You never know. Does it free Bates? Yes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Key **

She looked old. That's all Anna could think when she caught sight of herself in Lady Mary's mirror. There were lines on her face that didn't used to be there. Her eyes had a tired set to them. No matter how hard she tried to get a good night's sleep, she was still tired. She was always tired. She had been tired since the morning John was dragged away from Downton.

Tired and old. She scooted closer to the mirror for further inspection. She was rather thin, thinner than she used to be. Her hair still shone gold tones, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Her hands were also thin, bordering on bony. In a year, she had aged a lifetime. If John was ever released, she worried he wouldn't recognize his wife.

She wouldn't say it to anyone, especially not John, but Anna was beginning to wonder if he ever would make it home to her. He had already been imprisoned for over a year. At first she counted his absence in days, then months, now years. She still maintained a brave face if asked about her husband, but fewer and fewer people inquired. He was becoming a memory to most; unknown to the new hires. Downton had all but forgotten him. If he was ever to be released, it was up to her and her alone.

But how? She had religiously spent each evening for the last few months writing letters to all of Vera's family, friends and acquaintances mentioned in her diary. Her hand hurt by the time she went to bed, but not as much as her heart. Every lead led to one dead end after another. She didn't want it to happen. She had valiantly fought against it. But deep down Anna knew she was losing hope.

She looked in the mirror again. Her shoulders slumped. Not only was she tired and old, she was also a failure. She hadn't been able to bring him home. The bald truth was he wasn't likely to ever come home. Before she could will them away, she felt the familiar sting of tears.

"Anna," Mrs. Hughes appeared in the doorway interrupting her bleak thoughts. "There's a . . . Are you all right, my dear?"

Forcing a bright smile, "Of course I am," she replied wiping away any tears with a single swipe hopefully avoiding any further scrutiny by the housekeeper.

Mrs. Hughes's skeptical look told her the older woman wasn't daft. She knew something was bothering her, but thankfully let it go. Anna was very appreciative of Mrs. Hughes's support and willingness to lend an ear, but sometimes, most times, she just wished to be left alone.

"There's a visitor downstairs that I think you better speak with," Mrs. Hughes continued. Anna's heart raced; maybe it was someone she had written to. "The young lady asked to see Mr. Bates. She doesn't seem to know of his current predicament."

That's odd. Everyone she had contacted was made aware of the situation. Her spirits buckled. This visitor had nothing to do with the case. But who would come looking for John? And a young woman at that? He wasn't in contact with any family that she knew of. Maybe a daughter of an old friend or someone he served with in Africa? But that didn't seem likely. John Bates was very much a man alone in the world when he came to Downton.

"We'll we best get downstairs and not leave her waiting."

Whoever she was, she had Anna's curiosity teeming.

* * *

"Hello miss," Anna spoke from the doorway of the presently empty servants' hall.

The girl jumped a bit, startled by her voice. She quickly recovered and stood. She was quite tall, towering over Anna by a good six inches. Her hair was jet black. A long braid snaked down her back to give her a rather child-like appearance. But she clearly wasn't a child. Her body was filled out in all the appropriate places. Her build was sturdy though not overweight in the slightest. And then there were her eyes. Despite her nervous demeanor, warmth seeped out from rich, green eyes.

She wore a conservative, navy dress. Nothing fancy, a little dated. Anna could tell her outfit was well-worn, but clean. A modest, unadorned hat completed her look.

"I'm Anna Bates," she greeted and held out her hand.

The girl smiled and took her hand good-naturedly. "Are you Mr. Bates's sister?"

Anna paused slightly, her brow furrowing. "No, I'm his wife."

"Wife?" The younger woman looked genuinely surprised. "He's remarried?"

"Yes," she replied cautiously. This encounter was getting stranger with each passing moment. Anna gestured for her to sit. "Now what business do you have with Mr. Bates?"

"He's not here?" The girl questioned looking around out into the hallway.

"No, not presently." Anna didn't want to give away too much information before she knew what the visitor's intentions were.

"I was hoping to meet with him." Her hands clenched and unclenched nervously, her eyes cast down. "You see, my name is Elizabeth Bates and. . .I believe . . . John Bates is my father."

Anna froze. Her brain shut down. She could not comprehend the words just spoken. "Say that again."

"I'm fairly positive your husband is my father."

"I . . . I . . . don't know what to say. . ." Anna stumbled. Could it be possible? Would John have kept secret the existence of a daughter? No. Not possible. Absolutely not. She automatically dismissed the notion. There was no way he would have abandoned a child. He would have told her . . . or would he? He wasn't exactly forthcoming about his marital status when they first met. And he never talked of Africa. But a child? Would he willfully not support his own child?

Anna looked up and met the girl's eyes. Green eyes. Familiar eyes. So much like John's. Her heart plummeted in her chest.

"I seem to have caught you off guard. To be honest, it's all been quite a shock for me too."

"Miss. . .Bates," Anna struggled to get the name, her _own_ name, out. "I'm not sure. . ."

"Bess. Call me Bess, everyone does," she smiled gently at Anna. "I think we were both left in the dark. Why don't I start at the beginning?"

Anna's heart beat an uneven tempo. What was she about to hear? Would it make their current predicament worse? . . . Was that even possible?

"All right, go ahead," she nodded towards the girl.

"I was raised in an orphanage in London. It's the only home I ever had. I just knew that my name was Elizabeth Bates and I had been brought there as a babe by my mother."

Was Vera her mother? Anna had no problem envisioning Vera giving up a child . . . giving up John's child. But would John have allowed her to do such a thing?

"It wasn't an ideal childhood. I longed for a real home with a mother and father like anyone else, but it just wasn't meant for me."

Anna couldn't help frown in empathy. Every child should have a family. Every child should know love.

Bess caught her face. "Oh, don't pity me."

Now that sounded familiar.

"The ladies that ran the orphanage were good, Christian women. They never hurt me in any way and made sure I stayed healthy and most importantly received an education. In fact, I was accepted to University." Bess sat a little taller, her carriage strong. Anna could tell she wasn't meaning to boast, but was genuinely proud of her accomplishments.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to attend since I couldn't afford the tuition. And once I reached maturity I wouldn't be able to stay at the orphanage any longer. My prospects were quite limited."

Bess paused and took a deep breath readying herself. Anna had a feeling the story was only about to begin.

"Then a little over a month ago, a few days after I reached maturity, everything changed."

So Bess was eighteen. That means she was born . . . Anna quickly did the math in her head . . . in 1902. Christ! That's when John was in Africa. Had Vera given their child away while he off fighting? Was Bess even his daughter? John had said she had affairs. Blood pounded through Anna's head.

"A solicitor showed up at St. Joseph's, that's the orphanage I was raised at, looking for me. I was still living there. The ladies in charge knew I had nowhere to go and were kind enough to hire me on as a cook. To my astonishment, he said I had inherited a rather large sum of money. I told him he must be mistaken for I had no family. He went on to explain that a woman claiming to be my mother had placed money in a trust for me upon her death that I could access once I turned eighteen."

Anna head snapped up. Her mother? Had Vera set aside money for a daughter she had given away years prior? It's true there wasn't much funds left in Vera's bank account at the time of her death. Even John had been surprised how fast she had spent through the money he had given her during his ill-fated attempt to obtain a divorce. Maybe she hadn't spent it after all. Maybe she was just hiding it from John.

"What was the name of the woman claiming to be your mother?" Anna had to know.

"Vera Bates." Anna's eyes closed. Bess was Vera's daughter. "The orphanage confirmed my parentage by pulling out my birth certificate from my file. It listed my parents as John and Vera Bates."

Bess was John's daughter too.

"Mrs. Bates, you have to understand that if it had just been the money, I don't think I would have been inclined to seek my father out. I had long ago made my peace with my parents for giving me up. It's not my place to cast blame. Everyone has reasons for their actions."

"That's a generous view," Anna couldn't help pointing out.

"Maybe, but there is more to the story. A letter came with the money. A letter from the woman claiming to be my mother. And to be frank, I found it quite disturbing. I wanted to find out what my fa. . . I mean, Mr. Bates . . . might make of it. In her letter, she mentioned he worked at Downton Abbey. That's how I ended up here. I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but I would like to speak with him."

"As I mentioned earlier, he is indisposed at the moment." A look of confusion crossed Bess's face. "But perhaps you might let me read your mother's letter."

"All right. It might help to get another perspective."

The young woman dug into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She delicately unfolded the paper before handing it to Anna.

"It's all very strange. Perhaps you can connect the dots more than I could."

Anna closed her eyes, took a deep breath and prayed. _Please God, don't let this make our situation any worse than it already is_. With her plea offered, she began to read.

_**November 4, 1918 **_

_**Dear Elizabeth, **_

_**If you are in possession of this letter, I entrust that my solicitor has successfully located you and made you aware of the trust that I have bequeathed in your name. **_

_**I hope that you can put it to proper use. I know that it will never atone for your abandonment but it is all I have to offer. You must understand that I was not in a position to be a mother, nor was your sorry excuse of a father in any shape to support a family. When I discovered I was pregnant, he was about to ship out for godforsaken Africa. He just left me behind, all alone. He didn't even notice my endless morning sickness before he left. He was so full of himself for being promoted to a batman. It didn't bother him in the slightest to leave me for years on end and go play soldier. He never truly cared about me. Consequently, I knew he wouldn't care about a child either, so I didn't tell him I was expecting. **_

_**Believe me, you are better off never knowing John Bates. He returned from Africa drunk and lame, a waste of human flesh. I was ashamed to be his wife. He attempted to redeem himself up by becoming a valet to the Earl at that ridiculous Downton Abbey and taking up with his trollop maid. To think he wanted me to free him of our marriage vows, just so he could be happy, as if I would ever let that happen.**_

_**But don't worry, my daughter, I have a plan to hold him accountable for all the hardship he has caused us. I don't have much time left on this earth. The doctor has assured me the cancer is terminal, but I don't intend to fade away slowly. If I'm going to die, it's going to be of my own making and serve a purpose, primarily to make sure John Bates suffers. If all goes as intended, he will be spending the rest of his life in a dank, dark cell. Even though I will be the one to take my own life, the blood will be on his hands. If I don't do this now, then upon my death everything he ever desired would be his and I can't let that happen. **_

_**I wish you the best in life. Take the money, buy yourself some happiness. I have faith that you will put it to far better use than your father would have. Best of luck, my child. **_

_**Forever your mother, **_

_**Vera Bates **_

Anna sat stupefied. She held her breath, almost afraid to breathe. Had she really just read that Vera planned to kill herself and have John take the fall? Was this it? Was this the piece of evidence that would make the case against John crumble?

"So what do you make of it?" came Bess's voice. It sounded so far away. She had almost forgotten that the girl was in the same room.

Anna huffed a short breath. Her mind began to race a mile a minute. "Is this letter real? This isn't a joke, is it?" She reached out and grasped Bess's hand insistently.

Startled by Anna's sudden intensity, Bess answered cautiously. "As far as I know it is. I suppose her solicitor, Mr. Jennings, could verify it."

They had a name. There was someone who could authenticate the letter's contents and confirm that Vera wrote it. This was the key to John's freedom that Anna had been seeking.

"Is this letter important? I'll be perfectly honest, I was very happy to collect my mother's inheritance. It allowed me to continue my education, but . . ." Bess paused. ". . . something just didn't feel right. That's why I came here looking for Mr. Bates."

"Thank God you did," Anna croaked out and squeezed the girl's hand.

Purpose now filled Anna. She had to do something with the letter immediately. John had been away far too long. It was time for her to bring him home.

She let go of Bess's hand and stood. "Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. Have something to eat . . . a cup of tea . . . anything," Anna spoke in a rush as she pushed in her chair.

As she reached the door, she turned back. "Thank you. I'm forever grateful." With that she raced down the corridor with Vera's letter in hand.

She had to find Lord Grantham or Mr. Crawley, someone who would know what to do next. As she rounded the first flight of the servants' staircase, she ran into a startled Mrs. Hughes.

"Where is his Lordship?" she panted holding on to the banister.

"Anna, whatever is the matter? Does this have to do with your visitor?"

Grabbing the older woman by the shoulders, the letter crinkling in the process, Anna repeated desperately, "Where is his Lordship?"

"Outside with Mr. Crawley discussing estate affairs, I believe. Now Anna, what is going on?"

She was already halfway up the next flight before she paused to look back at Mrs. Hughes.

"I'll explain everything later, but I've got to speak with his Lordship at once. . . Oh, and please make sure Miss Bates doesn't leave. She can't."

"Miss Bates? None of this is making sense."

"Oh, it will. I promise."

She dashed up the remaining stairs and hit the first floor foyer at full speed. Her shoes clacked loudly upon stone tiles. She had never ran inside this part of the house before. Mr. Carson would have a heart attack if he saw her now. She only slowed at the front door to turn its dense knobs. With all her weight behind her, she propelled it open.

Hot, muggy air hit her like a train. It was overcast; rain was coming. But she kept running, through the gravel of the drive onto the grass. She could vaguely make out two figures far off in a distance by a copse of trees. It was Lord Grantham. She just knew it.

Sweat was dripping down her face now. Her dress hindered her stride. But she kept going even as her pace began to slow. She had to keep going. She had to for John. She had to for herself.

Almost there. She could clearly make out Lord Grantham and Mr. Crawley. He had Isis with him. The dog sat beneath a bench as two men stood talking. She could hear their voices. Almost there. Another twenty feet. They turned at the sound of her approach. Just a few more steps.

"In heaven's name Anna, what's wrong?" His Lordship probed anxiously as she reached their side. "Is it Cora? One of the girls?"

"No, none of them," she puffed out. "I have evidence. . ."

She thrust the letter at Mr. Crawley who was directly beside her and tried again. "I have evidence that may free Mr. Bates."

"Dear God, let me have a look at it."

As the two men perused the letter. Anna sank onto the bench behind them. She rested her elbows on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She idly petted Isis. She was definitely tired and her body felt old, aching from the sprint across the lawn. But maybe, just maybe, she wasn't a failure after all.

* * *

**A/N: I am planning an epilogue. Just couldn't resist writing their reunion.**

**It was fun to incorporate Anna's run across the lawn that has been shown in trailers. Unfortunately, I don't think it will be good news that she is running with (like poor Bates has been shanked in prison—ugh!). **

**I hope you liked this rather crack story. I always thought that children (miscarriage, death, given up for adoption, abortion, etc) played a factor in the dissolution of Bates and Vera's marriage. It would have been nice to have given Vera some real motive for loathing Bates. But no, in the end, she was just crazy. Come on Fellowes, character development would have been nice! **


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Here you go: Reunion at last-yay!**

**Sorry about the lengthy nature of this chapter. I didn't want to have to break it up and end up with an Epilogue part 2 again.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this dose of Anna/Bates happiness. **

* * *

**Epilogue: **

She sat on the same hard bench, surrounded by the same oak paneling. Her husband so far away in the defendant's box. The setting was identical. The courtroom was still cold and dreary despite the stifling August heat. Being there brought back the horror of the single worst day of her life. Those awful words still rung in her head . . ._ hanged by the neck until you are dead._ The image of John being dragged away seared in mind. She closed her eyes to banish the past.

_It will be different this time_, Anna told herself again. But the truth be told she wasn't sure, couldn't be sure, and that scared her to death.

They were waiting for the judge to arrive. Mr. Murray dressed in his robe and wig stood conferring with John. She couldn't make out what he was saying. Perhaps last minute encouragement. Was John frightened too? Worried that fate would continue to be a cruel master? She wished he would look over to her. She needed to stay connected to him.

"Anna, everything will be fine. I just know it."

Mary's voice brought Anna back to her side of the courtroom and the woman sitting next to her. She wanted to respond, but found her mouth incredibly dry. Her lips seemingly stuck together. Anna settled for shaking her head in the affirmative.

"At the orphanage, girls would sometimes lament about the misfortune of their birth. Miss Lancaster, our headmistress, always told them they were burdened with suffering and sadness because God knew they were strong, that they were capable of handling it. And because they were so stalwart they would be blessed with a lifetime of happiness."

At Anna's other side, Bess took her hand. "I have no doubt it will be the same for you and Mr. Bates."

"Bess is right. You deserve to have every one of your dreams come true for all that you've had to endure," Mary agreed taking Anna's other hand.

Tears began to form again as she looked from one woman to the other. God, would there ever be a time when she had no need to cry?

"Thank you," she croaked out, squeezing each hand in hers. "Thank you so much, but I'll settle for just one dream . . . to have my husband by my side."

"From what Matthew told me, he believes there is no way the judge could ignore Vera's letter to Bess. He will have to overturn the conviction."

"I sure hope so," Anna agreed even as a sliver of reservation ran through her body. Matthew wasn't the only one who was confident John would be freed. So was Mr. Murray. . . and his Lordship. . .and Mr. Carson. . .and Mrs. Hughes. . .and pretty much everyone at Downton . . .even the new kitchen maid Ivy stopped her this morning to tell her the case would go most assuredly go in Mr. Bates's favor. Cripes, she had never even met John. It would seem that Anna was the only one who didn't brim with confidence.

It's not that Anna didn't believe Bess's letter was credible, she did. She _knew_ John was very close to freedom. She could feel his arms around her. She could taste his lips upon hers. She could envision a future . . . a home . . . children. It was so easy to do. And that was Anna's problem. It was so easy to believe.

Over the last three weeks since Bess's arrival, Anna had to self-censor her mind and heart. They were _so close_. She couldn't allow herself to think of what would happen after the hearing because she knew the minute she started planning for their future, it would most certainly fall apart. Thus, be the fate of John and Anna Bates.

So while she kept a brave face and tried to exude strength and optimism, she was a ball of nerves inside. Even when she visited John and he subtly asked of their plans upon his release, Anna steered the conversation to other topics. She knew it was silly to be so superstitious, but she couldn't help it. The more she thought about their future, made concrete plans, she worried she was jeopardizing John's chances at freedom.

That didn't stop others from planning for their future, getting things in order for John's release, mainly Mary and Bess. The young girl ended up thrilled that she was the key to a man's freedom, and not just any man, her own father. Since her fall session of university did not start until September, Bess decided to stick around Downton. Mrs. Hughes happened to be short of help and hired her on as a maid on an interim basis.

The girl was a sweetheart. Anna couldn't help liking Bess, not just because she vital to John's case, but because she was exceedingly friendly and quick-witted, an all-around pleasant young lady. She didn't begrudge her lot in life, but looked to improve it. Anna warmed to her instantly. So much so that she offered to share her room with her. Anna hadn't had a roommate since Jane left and truth be told she missed the companionship.

So Bess dragged a bed into Anna's room and bunked with her. It reminded her of living back on her family's farm and sharing a room with her youngers sisters. But Bess wasn't a younger sister or a new maid, she was John's daughter. Anna could hardly forget the fact; every time she looked at the girl she saw John's eyes, his features, even his smile. At first, she wasn't sure what Bess expected from her, but she soon found out all the girl wanted was learn about her father.

In the evenings after everyone had gone to bed, Anna and Bess would sit on their beds and talk about John. Even though Anna didn't want to jinx his release by making plans for afterwards, she had no problem telling Bess all about their past, good times and bad. It was rather cathartic. Anna had kept so much inside herself since his arrest, not feeling comfortable to share with those at Downton and at the same time not wanting to weigh John down with her worries. But Bess was an outsider; she had no agenda other than finding out more about her father. Anna couldn't wait for John to meet her. She knew he would be instantly charmed and love her unconditionally; that's just the man John Bates was.

So when Mary offered to ready a cottage for Anna and John, Bess jumped into help along with several of the other members of the downstairs staff. Mary had tried to cajole Anna into coming along, setting things up as she would like, but she politely and firmly refused time and again. Even though Anna had dreamed of such a cottage for years and was quite touched Mary would go to the trouble to ready one, she knew she would never be able to deal with the pain if John's conviction was not overturned. She wasn't sure Mary really understood her refusal. The last thing Anna wanted to do was offend her, but she just couldn't help it. It would be too hard to forfeit that dream once again when they were so close to it. Just too hard.

Her life had already been hard enough for the last year and half. _Please God, return him to me_.

A slight rumble spread through the court as the bailiff rose and announced the arrival of Judge Wilkerson. Everybody in the courtroom stood. Anna kept Mary and Bess's hands tightly intertwined with hers, support for both her body and spirit. On the other side of Mary sat Mr. Crawley and His Lordship. She was heartened by their continual support. She knew it meant a lot to John to have Downton rally around him.

John. There he stood alone flanked by prison guards. One hand rested up the railing in front of him taking the weight off his bad knee. His gray suit ill-fitting from weight he had lost. Prison hadn't been kind to John's body. While everyone's eyes followed the Judge to the bench, John's gaze fastened on Anna. Though they had been parted for over a year and communicated mostly through letters, Anna was attuned to him now more than ever. His mouth upticked in a half smile. He was trying to reassure her; tell her everything was going to be all right. She tried to return the smile, but she was having trouble making her lips cooperate. They quivered in her poor attempt.

They were seated again. Mr. Murray was speaking, so was the Judge and the representatives of the Crown, but the words were running together, all jumbled in her head. The longer they talked the less she comprehended. Her ears were ringing now. She knew the judge's ruling was imminent. John's eyes were still locked with hers. Their lives were about to be determined. The voices of the lawyers continued to hum. She could feel Mary and Bess's hands tighten in hers. It was coming now. John eyes never left hers, but she could see him swallow nervously. She gazed one more time into those warm, green depths before shutting her own. She could not bear to watch his reaction if it was not in their favor. In her darkness, she repeated her single prayer in a litany: _Let him come home to me. Let him come home to me. Let him come home to me. Let him come home to me._

A gasp spread across the courtroom followed by all manner of voices. Her eyes still closed, Anna found herself smothered between the hugs of Mary and Bess. They were hugging her, but she didn't know if their embraces were of sorrow or joy.

She had to find out. Her eyes fluttered open to find John looking straight at her with a huge grin, the same grin he wore when they took their marriage vows. Her heart began to beat double time. It was true, it had to be. He wouldn't be smiling; they wouldn't be hugging if it wasn't. The sounds of the courtroom were rapidly returning to her ears.

"In accordance with my ruling, John Bates is to be set free of his own recognizance immediately. Additionally, his record will be cleared of any wrong doing. That is all. Court dismissed."

The bang of the judge's gavel propelled Anna into motion. _John was free_. She needed to be at his side _now_; to hug him, to touch him, to make sure this was real.

The courtroom was a buzz as people stood for the exiting judge. Anna found herself with the courtroom railing in front of her and a mass of people on either side of her blocking her path out of the visitor's gallery. She had to get to John. _Now_.

Over the tops of the lawyers' heads, she could see John making his way out of the defendant's box. Her husband was finally free. _The devil with decorum_. Anna backed up against the railing and hoisted herself up. She quickly swung both legs over the railing, not an easy task given the narrow cut of her skirt, and landed on the other side with a healthy thump on the wood floor.

She dodged a bailiff and a couple of lawyers, ran into a chair, and almost knocked Mr. Murray flat, but she could see him now. He was making his way toward her at a fast clip, cane in hand. Her heels pounded upon the floor and echoed in her head. Her hat flew off her head. Only a few more steps.

She hit him hard, not giving him time to ready himself. His arms came around her even as he took a step back. His cane hit the floor with a loud clatter. Her arms snaked around his middle and she pressed her body against his.

"Oh, my love. . ," John whispered into her hair. "It's finally over."

She half cried, half laughed in response. He was right. Their nightmare had ended. She could actually touch him, feel his breath, hear his heartbeat. It was surreal.

Slowly, achingly slowly, she pulled back from him. Without a thought to propriety, John lowered his head. Their lips met in a kiss too long denied. Soft lips, even sweeter taste. Her hands wandered up his back as his settled on her waist. Pausing to take a mutual breath, John rested his forehead upon hers.

"I love you so much, so very, very much," she panted out.

"And you are everything to me."

As John's mouth once again sought hers, a small band of well-wishers interrupted their reunion.

"Bates, my good man, justice has been served," Robert proclaimed clapping him soundly on the back. Anna attempted to move aside so his Lordship could speak with him, but John would have none of it. He smoothly brought her body flush against his side with his arm around her shoulders.

"It has indeed, My Lord," John agreed shaking Robert's hand with his free one.

Their supporters gathered around to express their congratulations. Matthew and Mr. Murray talked with John while Mary sidled up to Anna and squeezed her lower arm.

"I told you it would all turn out right."

Anna couldn't answer. She was having trouble forming words in her overwhelmed state of happiness. She hoped her smile spoke for her absent voice.

"Now I don't want to see hide nor hair of either of you for the next month," Robert declared. "I believe a fine cottage has been furnished and is all ready for you to take possession. Isn't that right, Mary?"

"Absolutely correct, Papa. It is all set, fully furnished and decorated. All your possessions have been brought over . . . even all your books, Bates," Mary informed with a mock roll of her eyes. "Do you know how heavy they were for the poor maids to move?"

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, Milady," Bates apologized with a grin before looking down at Anna. "Thank you so much. A cottage . . . furnished, ready to move into. . . I don't know what to say. Your generosity is astounding."

Anna found Mary's hand and squeezed. "Milady, it's all so fantastic. I don't. . .

"Shh . . . We just wanted your homecoming to be brilliant," Mary reassured.

"Milady, don't forget Mrs. Patmore has a feast waiting for them at the cottage," piped a voice from the back of their group.

"Yes, thank you, Bess. Mrs. Patmore insisted on cooking a meal fit for a king. I do hope you both are hungry. I don't believe you will have to cook anything for days."

"Speaking of dinner, if we leave now we might still be able to make it back to Downton in time to dress. Now Bates," Robert addressed John again. "There's a second car waiting to take you and Anna to your cottage. And I mean it; I do not want to see you for a full month."

Turning his attention to Anna, "That goes for you too. No buttoning up or fixing Mary's hair. She can find another girl to do it or do without."

"Oh, Papa!" groaned Mary. "I'm not that hapless."

Anna giggled. "You have my word, My Lord. You won't see a bit of us for a whole month's time. And thank you again. I can't tell you how much this means to us."

Robert waved off her appreciation. "I'm just glad everything ended as it should."

A cleaning lady entered the courtroom. Their case had been the last of the day. It was time for the building to close for the evening.

"I believe that's our cue," Matthew noted. With final wishes of congratulations, the Downton contingent left Anna and Bates to themselves. All except one.

Bess took a shy step forward. Anna watched as father and daughter slowly sized each other up. Neither said a word. Perhaps neither knew what to say. It was up to her to break the silence.

"John, I would like you to meet Bess. And Bess, I would like you to meet . . . your father."

John moved a step forward, still keeping Anna securely at her side. Without saying anything, he brought his free hand up to the girl's cheek and lightly cupped it.

"I'm sorry for everything . . . So sorry I wasn't there for you all those years," John rasped out in voice barely above a whisper. Anna could tell he was struggling not to cry. Even after all this time, he worked so hard to keep his emotions in check.

Bess briefly closed her eyes at his touch. "It's all right . . . Really . . . You didn't know I existed. I'm only glad that I was here for you when you needed me."

Tears began to form in Anna's eyes. John's hand left Bess's cheek and settled on her shoulder where he pulled her against his side opposite Anna.

Through a thick voice, John muttered, "I don't know what I've done to be blessed with such amazing people in my life, but I know I will never stop being thankful."

With a slight cough, the cleaning lady announced, "Excuse me sir, I need turn the lights off and lock up the courtroom for the evening."

Bess broke their embrace and nodded, "I guess we should be leaving."

Anna still clung to John as they left the building and were showered with the late afternoon sun.

"What a beautiful day," Anna paused on the front steps and looked up at John.

He stood, eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. His hand increased its pressure along her waist, meshing her body even closer.

"The start to a beautiful life," he opened his eyes and lowered his head. She raised herself on tiptoes to meet his lips. She would never tire of his affection. She would never take a kiss or an embrace or a stolen look for granted. Every time they touched, it represented a love that would not die even in the darkest hour.

"Come on, love," John whispered against her lips. "Let's go home."

Anna released a long happy sigh. "How I've longed to hear those words."

Mr. Vance, the head groom who also served as Downton's reserve chauffer, waited at the street with the car.

"Delighted to have you back at Downton, Mr. Bates," he greeted as he opened the back door for Anna.

"Thank you, Mr. Vance. And I'm very delighted to be back," he agreed.

As they climbed in, Anna noticed Bess standing back on the sidewalk.

"Bess, what are you doing? Come on, climb in."

"I just thought. . ," the girl began nervously looking down at her hands. ". . . that you and Mr. Bates would want some privacy to . . . you know, get reacquainted. I don't want to be a third wheel. It's all right, truly. I'll just catch the evening bus back to Downton."

Anna turned to John sitting beside her. They shared a silly grin before she turned her attention back to Bess.

"Nonsense. You will do no such thing. We'll drop you by Downton on the way back. We don't mind at all, do we John?"

"Not at all," John reassured Bess before lowering his voice for Anna's ears. "We have a whole month to get reacquainted." With those words delivered in his rich Irish burr, Anna felt her body flush. There was blatant desire in his eyes. Her cheeks blossomed pink.

"Well, if you're sure it's no bother," Bess looked between the couple for final confirmation before stepping into the car on John's other side.

As the car pulled away from the curb, Anna settled back into John's embrace resting her head upon his chest. She fit perfectly as if it had always been her spot. The warm wool of his suit jacket pillowed her cheek. Soft lips feathered her forehead. She snuggled closer. She wasn't sure when she last felt such contentment…maybe never.

John turned his attention to Bess. "So Anna tells me you will be attending university in the fall. That's quite an accomplishment."

A broad grin stretched across Bess's face even as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Oh, I don't know about that. I just love to learn. I am forever grateful that I'm able to continue my education."

"At least some good came from Vera's doings. Now where will be you be studying?"

"In London at the University of Westminster," Bess answered before shyly looking over at Anna then back at John. "It's quite a ways from Downton, but Anna and I were talking and you see. . .when I'm on holiday. . .I, eh. . .would love to come back. . .and um . . ."

"Are you trying to ask if you could come visit us during holidays?"

Bess nodded her head timidly.

"Ah lass," John began with affection. "I hope that you will stay in touch and visit us as often as you can. . . I know, the circumstances are rather unconventional, but I'd like for us to be a family."

Tears filled her eyes. Bess spoke in a broken voice, "You don't know long I've dreamed of having a family . . . of truly belonging somewhere."

Anna squeezed John. She was exceedingly proud of his willingness to accept his daughter. He was a gem of a man and Bess was a darling girl. The truth was she wasn't any different from Bess. She too had dreams of family, finding her place, belonging. And this man and girl were to be her family. She couldn't be happier.

"Well now," Anna began cheerfully through her own cloud of emotion, hoping to lighten the tone of their conversation. "Bess, tell John about what you plan to study."

"Everything if I had my way," Bess chuckled. "I love it all . . . the humanities, the classics, the arts . . . but I have a soft spot for literature."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart," John declared as his eyes twinkled down at Anna.

"Yes, Anna mentioned you were an astute reader. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a few of your books during my stay at Downton. Anna said it was all right.

"Of course it is. Now tell me, what did you choose?"

"Well, I started with_ The Tempest_. I'd read a lot of Shakespeare, but never it. Then I picked my way through Goethe's _Sorrows of the Young Werther_, rather depressing if you ask me. Now I'm currently reading _Walden_ which I am quite fond of."

"That's an eclectic mix," John commented with grin.

"I'll pretty much read anything I can get my hands on. . .Tolstoy, Plato, Lord Bryon, Conrad. . .you name it. Well, that is except for Dickens . . .for some reason I can't stomach his work."

A rumble began deep in John's chest. "If I didn't already believe you to be my daughter, I'd know it for sure now," he laughed.

Anna closed her eyes as John and Bess shared their mutual dislike of Dickens. His strong heartbeat, a lullaby to her ears. Exhaustion began to take over her body. His heart beat on. It wasn't a dream. He was finally at her side. And as her mind faded to sleep, she knew he would be there when she woke up too. Anna had never slept so soundly.

* * *

"Wake up, Anna." John whispered into her ear before lightly kissing the soft lobe. "We're home."

What a pleasant dream she was having. Not only could she hear John, but it felt as if he was right next to her. So much better than her usual dreams where he often appeared behind bars out of her reach.

"Come on, my sweet. Time to get out of the car."

She felt a strong hand fasten on her waist. Her eyes began to flicker open. This dream felt so tangible. She began to focus. John was pulling her out of the car. Was this a dream after all?

No. It _was_ real. He _was_ real. The day came flooding back to her.

John stepped away and spoke briefly with Mr. Vance before bidding him goodnight.

As the car drove away, Anna just stood staring at John whose head was bowed turning something in his hands. God, he was one handsome man even in his rumpled suit and mussed up hair. To think, he was her man.

"What do you have there?" She asked quietly.

"The keys to our home." John nodded toward the quaint cottage in front of them. "Can you believe it?"

Anna walked towards him intertwining their fingers, the keys between their hands. "Not really. I mean, I've longed for it for what seems like forever."

"Me too." He gave one of his half smiles, the kind she had always adored. "Well then, let's not wait another moment."

In the darkness, John fiddled with the keys until the door finally gave way. They cautiously peered in.

"I wish I could carry you across the threshold, but don't think I can manage. You might end up on your bottom," he warned with chuckle.

"I'd rather go in arm and arm the first time." She linked her arm securely in his as they entered.

Moonlight illuminated a front sitting room. Even in the dim light Anna could see the room was fully furnished with several chairs and end tables and even a small settee. Upon the walls hung framed pictures. A stone fireplace dominated one side of the room, while a filled bookshelf stood against adjacent wall. It was a lovely room.

"There's got to be a light switch around here somewhere." John left her side to search the walls. "Mr. Vance said all the cottages now have electricity."

"No John, leave it off for a moment longer. It's so still, so perfect in the moonlight."

"As you wish, my love." Anna closed her eyes. Each time he called her by an endearment, her heart flipped over.

John soundlessly fell in behind her. His arms came around her middle pulling her back against his solid chest. His lips rested lightly upon her neck. Anna sank into him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked between feather-like kisses. "I hear there was feast cooked in our honor."

"No, not right now," Anna puffed out. Her insides were going haywire by the simple caress of his lips.

Then without warning John stepped away. Confused, Anna turned around.

"Before we go any further, I want to give you something." John reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a folded stack of papers. Silently, he took hold of her hand and walked over to the settee which sat in front of the cottage's large picture window.

Once seated, he handed her the stack. With a cursory once-over, Anna could tell that the paper was the same prison stationary that John used to write her letters. She immediately recognized his hard, slanted scrawl. But it wasn't a letter or a poem or prose of any kind. It was simply a list. A long numbered list that went on for pages, both front and back.

"What is this, John?"

He took a deep breath. "Each and every night before I went to bed, I wrote down a word. There are 424 words there. One for every day I was away from you."

Anna skimmed the list . . . _61. Steadfast, 62. Alluring, 63. Witty_ . . . She flipped through the pages . . ._ 182. Gentle, 183. Fearless, 184. Divine. . . _What did they mean? . . . _305. Lover, 306. Stubborn, 307. Compassionate_ . . . What did they represent?

"John, I don't understand. . ."

"Each word describes you. Don't you see, the thought of you is what sustained me inside that wretched place. I started off every morning by reading this list. It gave me hope that someday I might still have a chance at a life with you. It was the thought of you that kept me going even in my darkest days. If I ever felt down and disheartened, all I had to do was pull out the list."

The tears were forming, ready to spill over. She looked down at sheets of paper, probably eight in all. The first several were more crinkled and worn than the latter sheets. A testament to his daily reading. The first teardrop fell, hitting _13. Faithful _directly. She wiped it away trying not to smear his writing.

"I don't know what to say. . ."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that it was you who kept me sane. . .that kept me alive. I will be forever in your debt."

Anna ducked her head overwhelmed by his words. Then another thought hit her. She didn't have a thing to give him. Here he was sitting in prison and had managed to come up with a homecoming gift for her, but she had none in return. She felt like a complete heel.

"Thank you. This is the most amazing gift, but I'm afraid I have nothing to give you."

"Are you kidding me?" He gently took the list from her and found the last page. "Look here, number 424 . . .Future. Anna that is what you have given me. . .a future."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled and set the letters aside. Slowly John brought his hand to her face followed by his lips. She leaned into him and brought both hands to rest on his chest. God, it felt so good to be kissing her husband in their very own house. Alone. They had never known the luxury of such privacy before. Even on their wedding night they were in a house filled with dozens of other people.

Their hand began to wander. Hers in his hair, across his back, along his waist. His along her body, caressing curves, toying with buttons. Their breathing shallow. His mouth found her collarbone as her hands weaved underneath his jacket. She wanted him like she had never before, but not like this. Not a quick tumble on a settee too small for their bodies. She wanted the first time after so long apart to be something more.

"Wait, John. . . Hold on a minute. . ." She pulled away and scrambled off the settee.

John panted, "I'm sorry. I don't want to push you into anything. I thought. . ."

"Shh," Anna interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. Once she had him silenced, she raised her hands to her head and with the confidence of a skilled courtesan began to take out her hairpins one by one. By the fifth one, her long locks tumbled around her shoulders.

"Christ, you're beautiful."

Holding out her hand, she informed him, "You know John, there's a perfectly good bed down the hallway."

He took her hand and followed her blindly towards the back of the cottage. "It has been a while since I slept in a comfortable bed."

She looked back at him and flashed a cheeky grin. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

John couldn't keep a laugh from bubbling up. "You know Anna, I think my list was incomplete. There was one word I left off."

She paused at the door of their bedroom. "What's that Mr. Bates?"

John pulled her close once again grinning at her use of formalities. Their breaths mingled as his lips hovered above hers.

"Naughty. You are one naughty girl."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this tides folks over until we see their actual reunion on screen-only a little while longer!**


End file.
